Imposible olvidar
by Laura9914
Summary: UA. Songfic basado en la canción 'Imposible olvidar' de Crítika y Saik. Bulma y Vegeta son novios y él le hace un regalo de cumpleaños para que su novia pueda ver un concierto de sus cantantes favoritos. Se ponen a recordar que no siempre fueron tan felices y quieren seguir siéndolo. Aviso: lemmon.


_(N/A): _¡Hola! Aquí traigo un nuevo Songfic de la pareja VegetaxBulma, la primera vez que hago uno de ellos y eso que es una de mis dos parejas favoritas: el ZoroxNami (de One Piece) y el VegetaxBulma (de Dragon Ball Z) Me encanta esta pareja desde luego tenía ya ganas de hacer un fic de ellos ^^

Tengo que comentar unas cositas antes de que leáis el fic. Quería deciros que esto es un UA que nadie tiene poderes mágicos, ni vuelan, ni hacen nada extraordinario. Es que en la historia he puesto estas frases _"Porque sabes que yo nunca te dejaré volar para luego caer" _y _"Él la había enseñado a volar, nunca volvería a caer otra vez" _Cuando he puesto no me refiero literalmente a que vuelan ni nada de eso. Lo puse porque en la canción hay una frase que dice _"Y no me dejes volar para luego caer en este mundo sin tí" _Lo puse de referencia a la canción, para que después tuviese concordancia y eso. Más adelante, ya al final del fic, se explicará por qué dicen esas frases Bulma y Vegeta y si no lo pilláis podéis preguntármelo.

Os lo comento para que no despierten dudas :)

_**Summary:**__UA. Songfic basado en la canción 'Imposible olvidar' de Crítika y Saik. Bulma y Vegeta son novios y él le hace un regalo de cumpleaños para que su novia pueda ver un concierto de sus cantantes favoritos. Se ponen a recordar que no siempre fueron tan felices y quieren seguir siéndolo. Aviso: lemmon._

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes son del grandísimo Akira Toriyama, mientras que el espacio y el tiempo me pertenecen a moi ^^_

**IMPOSIBLE OLVIDAR**

**By: Laura9914**

**Songfic**

-.-

Ahí estaba otra vez. Se le formó una sonrisa al verlo. En su pantalla del móvil aparecía el nombre que tanto le gustaba ver.

Vegeta.

Ella sabía lo que significaba eso. Le estaba pidiendo que saliese al balcón porque él estaba esperándola abajo. Cortó la llamada sabiendo lo mucho que le fastidiaba a su novio que fuese ella quien lo cortase. Porque él quería ser el que llevase la relación. Pero, claro, los dos tenían su orgullo. Un orgullo que ninguno quería dejar a un lado.

Se dirigió al espejo para retocarse el pelo mejor y se miró completamente. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, claros; con un top de tirantes azul ajustado también. También se pintó otra vez los labios.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya de retraso? Unos cuatro minutos. Volvió a sonreír pensando en lo furioso que estaría ahora su chico por lo tardona que era. En realidad, disfrutaba cuando él se cabreaba.

Pensando que ya le había hecho enfurecer demasiado, se asomó al balcón viendo a Vegeta apoyado en su coche BMW descapotable color azul metalizado y con los brazos cruzados. Entonces, él dirigió su mirada hacia arriba viendo a su novia. Bulma.

Esa chica que le robó el corazón. Esa niña que le tenía loco. Esa muchacha que hacía no poder apartar la mirada. Ella. Quiso con todo su alma sonreír al verla, que era lo que le apetecía, pero su manera de ser se lo impidió. En su lugar frunció el ceño a lo que ella, sí, sonrió.

-A buenas horas sales -dijo un poco disgustado.

-Pero porque sé que no te vas a ir -él soltó un gruñido, pero finalmente a la fuerza, logró sonreír.

-Sabiendo todo lo que me gritarías, es mejor no arriesgarme -él también se burlaría un poco.

-Te grito porque te quiero, tonto -a raíz de eso, Vegeta rió dulcemente y se acercó al balcón.

-Entonces me tienes que querer un montón, para lo que me gritas -cuando llegó hacia donde estaba el balcón justo encima de él, dijo- Venga, salta ahora que yo te cojo.

-¿Estás seguro? -ya no le tenía ningún miedo a saltar por el balcón, tenía mucha práctica. Bulma sabía perfectamente que después de estar unos segundos suspendida en el aire, se encontraban los fuertes brazos de su novio. Pero lo decía para picarle, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba. Aunque ella confiaba plenamente en él.

Vegeta hizo una mueca.

-¿Me estás provocando? -vaya, le había pillado- Porque sabes que yo nunca te dejaré volar para luego caer.

Ella sonrió. Él la había enseñado a volar, nunca volvería a caer otra vez. Realmente, no sabía cómo había conseguido a ese chico tan especial. Y lo más importante, haberlo domado.

Sin previo aviso, Bulma saltó del balcón para luego aterrizar en un abrazo de Vegeta. Después, ella lo besó, rodeando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él la agarró de la cintura, con su acostumbrada posesividad sobre ella, cosa que a Bulma no le desagradaba en absoluto. Pero ella a veces también quería tener el control.

Empezó a jugar con el pelo de su novio y él estaba disfrutando de sus caricias. Más tarde se separaron. Bulma no quería y quiso probar otra vez los labios de Vegeta y, éste con resignación tuvo que pararla poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Como sigamos así vamos a llegar tarde al concierto, Bulma -tenía la voz un poco entrecortada por los besos y no le importaría seguir así durante todo el tiempo del mundo, pero se iba a perder el concierto y eso que era un regalo que él le había hecho a ella por su cumpleaños.

* * *

**Flashback**

Serían como las cinco de la tarde y Vegeta estaba conduciendo hacia la Corporación Cápsula. Se había gastado alrededor de 25 euros de saldo en el móvil. Pero seguro que valdría la pena.

Había estado toda la mañana intentando conseguir dos entradas para el concierto de 'Crítika & Saik', los cantantes favoritos de su novia Bulma. Se había enterado en una página de internet, que podía conseguir dos entradas para el concierto enviando un mensaje a unos cinco números. Típico. Pero se fijó mejor y vio que mandar un mensaje costaba 1,23 euros. Era demasiado. Pero seguro que costaba más comprar dos entradas.

Después del mensaje, recibió otro en el que le hacía una pregunta sobre los cantantes. Ponía que era para tener más posibilidades de conseguir las entradas. _"Bah, por un par de mensajes no pasará nada"_ Mentira. Después siguió enviándole más preguntas tipo:

¿Cuál tiene un piercing? Escribe A para Crítika. Escribe B para Saik.

¿Quién canta con la voz más aguda? Escribe A para Crítika. Escribe B para Saik.

¿Cuál de los dos suele rapear? Escribe A para Crítika. Escribe B para Saik.

¿Son de Canarias o de Tenerife? Escribe A para Canarias. Escribe B para Tenerife.

¿Él que sabía? Tuvo que buscar en Internet y algunas preguntas eran difíciles. Hasta en alguna ocasión llamó a Bulma, gastándose más saldo en el móvil, para preguntarle una de las preguntas. Cuando ella le preguntaba que para qué lo quería saber, él le contestaba que le estaba empezando a gustar este dúo. Sólo lo decía para encubrirse, pero la verdad es que no le gustaba este tipo de música. Pero lo hacía por ella. Porque la quería.

Al final se enteró de que Saik tenía un piercing. Crítika tenía la voz más aguda. Saik solía rapear. Además, los dos eran de Canarias.

Qué estupidez, pensó él. "¿_Quién quiere saber eso? Son tonterías, pero aún así he mandado unos 20 mensajes y seguro que me dan las entradas a mí. Si lo pienso bien, soy un buen novio" _Él mismo se echó a reír por eso. Era la primera vez que lo pensaba. ¿Tanto había cambiado por ella?

Llegó a la casa de Bulma y le dio el regalo disimuladamente, como si le diera vergüenza dar un regalo. Bulma le siguió el rollo, porque si él no quería que nadie se enterase, pues vale. Pero eso no funcionó. Después del chillido que ella pegó, fue imposible ocultarlo. Todos se acercaron a ella y ella gritaba feliz de emoción enseñando dos entradas para el concierto de sus cantantes favoritos.

Luego de fardar de las entradas, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Vegeta y besarlo. Él estaba rojo de la vergüenza, pero en realidad no le molestaría ver otra vez a Bulma así de feliz.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Ya estaban en la cola para entrar al lugar donde se iba a celebrar el concierto al aire libre. Por fin pudieron entrar, y como esas entradas se las dieron en exclusiva tenían sitios de primera fila. En realidad, todo había salido muy bien. Quién iba a decir que había encontrado esas entradas por casualidad un día que estaba navegando por internet.

Aparecieron los dos cantantes y enseguida todos se pusieron a gritar como locos, incluida Bulma. Pero él no chilló ni nada parecido. "_¿Para hacer el tonto? Sí, hombre. Yo no me rebajo a esos insecto" _La primera canción que cantaron fue 'Sólo juega un corazón' seguida de 'Te pido'. Luego vino la canción favorita de Bulma: 'Imposible olvidar'.

_Explícame cómo me olvido de todo,_

_si todo eras tú y me dejaste solo._

_Por mucho que intente no puedo olvidar_

_a la persona que me enseñó a amar._

_Dame una oportunidad, aún no sé lo que hice mal._

_Tú eres quien me enseñó a volar..._

_y a no mirar hacia atrás._

_Se me hace imposible olvidar,_

_no puedo parar el tiempo._

_De qué vale si lo intento,_

_si no volverás._

_Se me hace imposible olvidar,_

_todo lo que llevo dentro._

_Mira niña si te pierdo,_

_no saldrá el Sol._

_No saldrá el Sol,_

_uhhh._

_No saldrá el Sol..._

_He intentado olvidarte,_

_pero es que no puedo eres lo más importante._

_Lo único que hice fue amarte,_

_te di mis días como si de respirar se tratase._

_Y no me dejes volar, para luego caer_

_en este mundo sin tí._

_Se me hace imposible olvidar,_

_no puedo parar el tiempo._

_De qué vale si lo intento,_

_si no volverás._

_Se me hace imposible olvidar,_

_todo lo que llevo dentro._

_Mira niña si te pierdo..._

_no saldrá el Sol._

_Te deseo corazón,_

_que te vaya bien la vida._

_Aunque ya no seas mía_

_me acostumbro al dolor._

_Me conformaré soñando_

_con tus besos._

_Se me hace imposible olvidar,_

_no puedo parar el tiempo._

_De qué vale si lo intento,_

_si no volverás._

_Se me hace imposible olvidar,_

_todo lo que llevo dentro._

_Mira niña si te pierdo_

_no saldrá el Sol._

Acabó la canción y todos aplaudieron. Enseguida empezó la siguiente, pero Bulma y Vegeta no le hicieron caso a la canción. Seguían pensando en la canción que acaban de escuchar. A los dos les afloraron muchos sentimientos de hace tiempo. Ambos se sintieron identificados con la canción.

Pero hacía ya más de un año de eso. Los dos lo pasaron muy mal. Y a raíz de eso, ambos cambiaron mucho. Casi no se les reconocía. Hace casi dos años, ellos rompieron.

Antes de romper, Vegeta trataba muy fríamente a Bulma. Ella no paraba de chillarle y casi no se soportaban. Era una extraña relación en la que sólo seguían juntos por el deseo. Los dos eran del mismo polo y se repelían. Los dos tenían el mismo carácter, por eso pegaban juntos. Siempre fueron amigos, no mucho, pero al final una noche de verano los dos cayeron en el deseo.

A partir de ahí, empezaron una relación en la que quedaban para saciar su sed. A los pocos meses, dieron su relación por oficial. El caso es que todo el rato estaban peleándose, parecía que no se querían. Nada más lejos de lo que sentía sus corazones. Ellos en realidad se amaban, lo que pasaba es que no se querían dar cuenta. No querían aceptarlo y siempre se comportaban como si no lo estuvieran.

Vegeta nunca pegó a Bulma, él nunca le puso la mano encima. Hasta que una vez, Bulma se pasó de la raya. Una muchacha que no conocía, había ido diciendo por ahí que Vegeta le era infiel a Bulma. Claro, ella se puso histérica. ¿Vegeta engañarla? No se lo creía, pero entonces se puso a pensar. Ella pensaba que Vegeta no la quería y pensó que podía ser cierto.

Le montó una buena pelea. Tenía mucha ira guardada y él no comprendía lo que pasaba. Entonces ella hizo una cosa que fue lo que la gota que colmó el vaso en el que Vegeta estaba nadando. Le pegó una buena cachetada en toda la mejilla izquierda. Él se quedó anonadado. ¿Había sido capaz de pegarle?

Estalló en cólera e hizo lo que nunca creyó que iba a hacer en su vida. Le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago tan fuerte que ella se cayó de rodillas. Estaba escupiendo sangre. Él enseguida volvió a la realidad. ¿Pero qué había hecho? ¿En qué se había convertido? Este no era él. Se había convertido en un monstruo.

Intentó ayudarla, pero ella se negó y entonces vio asombrado lo que reflejaban los ojos de Bulma. Reflejaban temor. Tenía miedo de él. Vegeta no quería que pasase eso. De verdad se sentía muy mal. Todavía no le cabía en la cabeza lo que acababa de hacer. Y decidió cambiar. Pero ella no le dejó que lo demostrase.

Vegeta no pudo volver a ver a Bulma en 4 meses. Ella se mudó a la Corporación Cápsula, sólo que él no lo sabía. Seguro que ella seguía odiándole. Y Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que nunca había querido darse cuenta.

Estaba enamorado.

Estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella y no podía olvidarlo. No podía olvidarla. No podía olvidar lo que le hizo. Todo el tiempo que estuvo sin verla, le hizo pensar. Le hizo pensar que la necesitaba y eso que él nunca había necesitado a nadie. Ella había conseguido entrar en su corazón, se había acostumbrado a Bulma y ahora no podía desaparecer de repente de su vida. ¿Dónde estaría? Necesitaba volver a verla. ¿Qué haría ahora sin ella? ¿Conformarse con sus besos? Ah, no. Debía hacer algo.

Mientras, ella había decidido olvidarle. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso? No podía perdonarle. No podía, pero quería. Parece que marcharse lejos de él, había hecho que surgiese el efecto contrario de lo que ella quería conseguir. Se suponía que al irse, lo olvidaría y todo se acabaría. Pero le seguía echando de menos, quería estar con él. Iba contra su orgullo perdonarle, pero no se podía imaginar su vida sin él.

Estaba enamorada.

Vegeta movió muchos hilos e intentó hacer todo lo que pudo y al final... consiguió la dirección de la casa de Bulma. Él no podía estar más feliz. Iba a volver a verla. Todavía no se lo creía. Encima tenía una sorpresa para ella, una que seguro que le gustaría.

Bulma de verdad que no se esperaba esto. Estaba en su habitación cuando sintió que golpeaban su ventana con unas piedras y se asomó al balcón. ¿Era posible? Después de 4 meses volvía a verle... Su amor estaba ahí, en su patio. Por una parte se sintió muy feliz y dichosa. Pero por otra estaba muy enfadada por lo que le hizo.

-Vegeta… -tantos sentimientos a la vez estaban en su cabeza que no lograba decidirse si estaba feliz, triste o enfadada. Ese susurro fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Vegeta estaba impresionado de volver a verla. De volver a verla ahí, tan guapa como siempre. Desde luego se sentía muy mal por lo que le había hecho. No sabía qué es lo que diría ella después de declararse. Así que antes de que dijese nada, le dijo unas palabras para luego hacer lo que llevaba planeando 4 meses.

-Bulma -estaba feliz- Antes de que digas nada, quiero disculparme. No sabes cuánto he estado esperando este momento para poder volver a verte. Me he arrepentido todas las noches sin poder dormir, únicamente llorando por tí. Me siento sucio por hacer hecho algo así. Por favor, créeme. No puedo seguir sin tí, sólo necesito que me escuches un momento.

Mientras Bulma seguía asimilando todo lo que Vegeta le acababa de declarar, Vegeta se sacó una guitarra de detrás suya y, sentado en una silla, se la colocó en su regazo. Ella más sorprendida aún se quedó, cuando vio que Vegeta, el propio Vegeta, estaba cantando su canción favorita. Imposible olvidar.

Comenzó con una voz muy dulce que le encantó.

_Explícame cómo me olvido de todo,_

_si todo eras tú y me dejaste solo._

_Por mucho que intente no puedo olvidar_

_a la persona que me enseñó a amar._

_Y dame una oportunidad_

_aún no sé lo que hice mal._

_Tú eres quien me enseñó a volar_

_y a no mirar hacia atrás._

_Se me hace imposible olvidar,_

_no puedo parar el tiempo._

_De qué vale si lo intento,_

_si no volverás._

_Se me hace imposible olvidar,_

_todo lo que llevo dentro._

_Mira niña si te pierdo,_

_no saldrá el Sol..._

Nunca antes Bulma se había dado cuenta pero, esa canción concordaba perfectamente con lo que ocurría. ¿De verdad que Vegeta sentía todo eso? Ahora entendía mucho mejor la canción. Ella lo dejó solo y ella no volvió. Esa canción lo decía, y ella lo hizo. Nunca se había dado cuenta. Decía tanto de él…

Sin poder evitarlo, Bulma se echó a llorar. Vegeta terminó la canción y observó que durante casi toda la canción, Bulma había estado llorando. Vegeta se temió lo peor, ¿por qué lloraría? ¿Tan mal cantaba? ¿O la estaba molestando? Se lo preguntó.

-Bulma... -debía sonar firme- ¿Por qué lloras?

Bulma se limpió las lágrimas y habló con una voz llena de felicidad y melancolía, mientras seguía llorando.

-Vegeta... Qué bonito ha sido eso -sonrió- ¿en serio me quieres tanto? ¿Tanto te he hecho sufrir? De verdad... ¿de verdad sientes todo eso?

Él se impresionó. ¿En serio se lo estaba preguntando? Por supuesto que la quería, no podía vivir sin ella. Además, se sintió lleno de felicidad y orgullo saber que Bulma estaba feliz.

-Por supuesto que te quiero, Bulma. Nunca pienses todo lo contrario. He pensado mucho en tí y quiero que sepas que lo siento muchísimo. Tú eres todo mi mundo y sin tí, se desmorona. Yo siento todo eso por tí y más. No hagas que yo sea la víctima, porque no lo fui. Yo asumo totalmente la culpa. Te estoy hablando con el corazón.

Bulma lloró otra vez. Dios, nunca antes le habían dicho palabras más bonitas. Era precioso... Sin duda le amaba.

-Vegeta, yo te sigo queriendo mucho. No he podido olvidarme de tí -se acercó todo lo que pudo a la barandilla viendo que él se acercaba por abajo.

-Adelante, salta conmigo. Te prometo que a partir de ahora no te dejaré caer.

Ella le sonrió y saltó con total confianza. Ahora estaba en un abrazo que tanto anheló, que tanto deseaba. Sin duda le quería. Entonces, Vegeta la separó un poco de él y le miró a sus ojos aguamarina.

-Bulma, te amo. Me gustaría saber si, si querrías volver conmigo -ella estaba deseando decir que sí y sabía que él no le volvería a hacer lo mismo. Vegeta la respetaba. Pero él le dijo- Te prometo que nunca más se volvería a repetir lo que ocurrió.

Ella lo miró con intensidad. Esa mirada transmitía perdón y él en parte se alivió. Ahora quedaba ver qué diría.

-Vegeta, yo también te amo con locura. Y ¡por supuesto que me encantaría volver contigo! -ella se abalanzó sobre su labios produciendo el beso que iniciaba otra etapa en sus vidas. Una de las más felices. Ella pasó los brazos por su cuello y él por su cadera,con esa posesividad que tanto echaba de menos. Cuánto tiempo sin hacerlo, los deseaban seguir todo lo posible con este beso, pero no podía ser eterno. Poniendo las frentes una pegada a la otra y respirando el aire que soltaba el otro, Vegeta dijo:

-Echaba de menos tus gritos -esbozó una media sonrisa.

Bulma no pudo evitar volver a besarlo con locura. Se notaba el amor en el aire. Como para no verlo. Quizás fuese demasiado pronto para volver a besarse con esa pasión que demostraban o para volver a practicar el sexo, porque acaban de volver a salir juntos. Pero, qué demonios, se conocían lo suficiente. ¿Para qué esperar?

Mientras se seguían besando, Vegeta la fue conduciendo a la pared y se puso contra ella. En ningún momento rompieron el beso. Por un momento, Bulma ya se estaba creyendo que lo iban a hacer contra la pared, pero menos mal que vio cómo Vegeta se separaba y la puso a detrás de él. Al principio no lo entendió, pero Vegeta le dijo que se subiese a su espalda y ella se subió. A continuación, cuando Bulma se hubo agarrado a su cuello para sujetarse mejor, Vegeta empezó a trepar por una enredadera que rodeaba el balcón.

Con su fuerza y rapidez, en poco tiempo ya estaban en el balcón. Vegeta la volvió a poner de frente suya y volvió a apoderarse de su boca y más tarde de su cuello. Bulma ahogó un pequeño gemido al volver a sentir los labios de su novio sobre su níveo cuello. Ese gemido lo único que hizo fue despertar más la excitación en Vegeta.

No pudo más y le levantó la camisa a Bulma admirando los pechos que hacía tanto que no veía. Se siguieron moviendo hacia su cama y él la tiró en la cama, seguidamente Vegeta se puso encima suya y la siguió besando apasionadamente. Bulma también quería algo de carne así que puso sus manos en la cadera de Vegeta y las metió debajo de la camiseta de éste por la espalda y empezó a acariciarla. Vegeta tuvo que parar el beso para poder suspirar, pues esas caricias le hacían enloquecer.

Bulma hacía esto para hacerle sufrir, pero ahora le quitó la camiseta para poder ver sus pectorales tan bien definidos. Se le escapó un suspiro e inevitablemente Vegeta lo esuchó, poniéndole más. Él no pudo más y le quitó el sujetador viendo sus perfectos pechos y enseguida, dirigió su boca a sus pezones, alternativamente. Bulma seguía gimiendo y Vegeta quería más. Sin duda, a Bulma le encantaba este hombre.

No tardaron mucho quitarse los dos los pantalones y más tarde, toda la ropa. Ya estaban los dos desnudos, mientras que Vegeta hacía una línea de besos desde su cuello hacia abajo, hasta llegar al jardín de las delicias de Bulma. De verdad, a ella le encantaba eso. Sabía perfectamente que se volvería loca y que Vegeta lo hacía porque le encantaba verla chillar bajo su placer.

Comenzó introduciendo un dedo y seguido de otro más. Ella empezó a suspirar, rendida a él. Luego, Vegeta acercó su boca lamiendo, tentadoramente, los labios de la vagina de Bulma. Ella se moría por más. Vegeta no tardó más e introdució también su lengua, atormentando a Bulma por el placer que sentía en ese momento. Vio que ella se estaba volviendo loca y metió otro dedo más sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en pronunciar su nombre junto con un orgasmo.

Y así fue. Después de unos minutos, Vegeta saboreó la dulce delicia que echó Bulma y mientras se relamía los labios, volvió a a los labios de su chica y la besó con desesperación. Estaba ya con su miembro muy erecto, con ganas de arrasar. Bulma, ya recuperando su aliento, vio en qué estado estaba Vegeta. Ansioso. Entonces acercó su sexo al de él, rozándolo haciendo que Vegeta cerrase los ojos. Ella sonrió mientras seguía acariciándole la espalda. También acercó sus manos para acariciar su pene.

Pero Vegeta ya no pudo más.

-Bulma... -dijo Vegeta entrecortadamente- Como sigas así no voy a aguantar mucho más, te lo advierto.

Bulma sonrió orgullosa.

-Pues entonces, ¿a qué esperas? -le dedicó otra sonrisa pícara, dándole una clara indirecta de lo que quería que hiciese.

Vegeta apartó las manos de Bulma de su pene. Puso las dos manos a los lados de la cabeza de Bulma. La besó con fuerza mientras que de una estocada la penetró. Ella soltó un gemido de placer mezclado con sorpresa y un poco de dolor dentro de su boca. Vegeta sabía por experiencia que era mejor hacerlo de una vez rápidamente y no lentamente porque sabía que le dolería más a Bulma.

Comenzó a moverse suavemente dentro de ella para que se acostumbrase a él. Bulma cerró los ojos, al igual que él y empezaron a disfrutar y a moverse al compás rítmicamente. Qué bien que se sentía así, pensaron los dos mientras llenaban sus cuerpos de placer y sudor. Vegeta entró todo lo que pudo en ella, provocando muchos más gemidos por parte de ella. Dios, cómo le gustaba esa forma en la que chillaba. Se movió mucho más rápido. Bulma empezó a arquear su espalda y Vegeta le fue dando besos en la barbilla cuando bajaba y en la boca cuando volvía a subir. Después de tanto exigir, más y más, los dos llegaron al orgasmo suspirando, felices de no importarle si la vida de acababa ahora.

Mientras recordaban todo esto, Vegeta y Bulma seguían en el concierto, rememorando todos los recuerdos buenos y malos que sucedieron hace dos años. Todos los sentimientos que descubrieron. Ambos se miraron y como si fuera por arte de magia, los dos parecieron comprender que esa canción les había hecho pensar en lo mismo.

De repente, Vegeta cogió a Bulma por la cintura y la besó con locura. Como si fuese a desaparecer si la soltaba. Le había hecho recordar cuánto la amaba. Porque desde ese día, se prometió protegerla. No volver a hacerle daño. Siempre quererla, no soportaría que ocurriese lo mismo. Por una parte fue bueno lo que ocurrió, porque le hizo darse cuenta de que la amaba. Además, desde que ocurrió, él decidió cambiar por ella. Y en el fondo, se había acostumbrado a quererla. Nunca la soltaría.

Bulma respondía con las mismas ganas el beso. No quería que se fuese. Lo quería mucho y no soportaría volver a irse de su lado. Sabía que con él estaba segura y que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Aún sin soltarla, cuando terminó el beso, Vegeta le susurró al oído:

-Te amo, Bulma Briefs. Y quiero que nunca lo olvides, porque estaré ahí todos los días para recordártelo.

Bulma se quedó de piedra. Cómo le encantaba que Vegeta le dijese esas cosas. Eran tan romántico, desde luego ese chico era muy especial y lo amaba con locura. Tanto que no quería separarse de él ni un momento, siquiera.

Lo miró a sus ojos con intensidad y mucho amor.

-Te amo, Vegeta Ouji. Y no quiero que te separes de mí ni un momento, porque como pase un día en el que no me lo digas, te mato -soltó una risita para demostrarle que de lo último que había dicho, nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

Porque estarían toda su vida juntos y nadie les separaría. Porque el amor que sentía Vegeta por Bulma y el amor que sentía Bulma por Vegeta, era _imposible olvidar_.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? Ya tengo un fic de esta pareja que me encanta u.u Esta vez ha sido un poco más largo que los otros songfic que tengo. Han tenido más relación de pareja y se ha visto mucho mejor, ¿no?

He puesto que fue el cumpleaños de Bulma porque este domingo 14 de Abril, es mi cumpleaños y justamente cumplo 14 años ^^ Y también de paso felicito a mi amiga **Fatima-swan** porque ella los cumple el mismo día que yo. Así que te dedico este fic también porque es de la pareja que tanto nos gusta y además es mi primer lemmon ^/^ ¡Deseadnos un buen cumpleaños! xD

La verdad es que he cambiado mucho a Vegeta. No parece el mismo. Pero no olvidéis que esto es un UA y no son iguales al anime. Aquí sale mucho más enamorado y de verdad siente que lo está. En verdad queda muy bien, ¿no? Es decir, se ven muy bien juntos, tan apoyados el uno en el otro... A mí me parece que quedó bien. No me juzguéis demasiado porque éste es el primer lemmon que hago y no me parece que haya salido muy bien :3

Por cierto, la canción se llama 'Imposible olvidar' de _Crítika & Saik_. Si no la conocéis, buscadla en YouTube ^^

¿Os acordáis de los mensajes a los que tuvo que responder Vegeta? ¿Pues sabéis en qué me inspiré? No me acuerdo exactamente de la fecha... fue a mediados de marzo, creo. Bueno, pues la Selección Española iba a jugar un partido contra Finlandia y en los Deportes Cuatro, pusieron un titulito que ponía: envía ROJA al 50478 (me acabo de inventar el número porque no me acuerdo XD) para ganar 6 entradas para el partido.

Bueno, pues yo le robé el móvil a mi madre y me pusieron unas preguntas, la verdad muy estúpidas. Por ejemplo "¿Cada cuándo años se hace el Mundial? A para 10. B para 4" A mí tampoco me encanta el fútbol, pero cualquiera sabe que es cada 4 años. Al final no gané las entradas :(

¿Sabéis por qué tenía tanto empeño en ganar las entradas? Puede que mucha gente no lo sepa (en mi perfil lo pone) pero mi ídolo es SERGIO RAMOS. Sí, el sevillano que juega de defensa en el Real Madrid. A mí no me gusta el fútbol, pero cada vez que juega él no despego la mirada de la tele y yo sin enterarme de cómo se juega, pero... ¡Es que lo adoro! Es genial, súper guapo y juega muy bien ^/^ Mejor lo dejo porque si no, no paro XD

El caso es que ese partido hacía 100 que jugaba con la Roja y era muy especial para él y yo quería verle. Al final no lo conseguí pero... Voy a dejarlo porque ya he escrito mucho y puede que alguien del Barça o de otro equipo esté leyendo esto y no quiero peleas XD Que conste que yo no soy de ningún equipo, sólo adoro a Ramos ^^

En los otros songfic que tengo he ido poniendo cuál iba a ser el próximo, pero es que ahora me he quedado sin ideas. Ya iré mirando a ver cuáles son las canciones más de moda ahora. También me podéis decir en un review o en un PM qué canción queréis que haga y de qué pareja. Me haría ilusión un nuevo reto :)

¡Nos vemos!

Me despido.

¡Besos! ~~

**Laura9914**


End file.
